Never Thought
by Dev and Chi
Summary: Quinn visits Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:Hi! Andrea/Chi here! This a first shot at a Faberry oneshot! Wish me luck?! Please R&R and don't hate because this is a first. OKAY?! _**

**_This is Quinn's POV! After graduation! Quinn decides to visit Rachel after never talking for a year._**

* * *

I never thought that the girl I bullied would end up on my mind 24/7. I never thought that we'd become the best of friends and promise hopeless promises to stay in touch. But most of all, I never thought I'd be standing at the apartment of that same girl. And that girl's name is _**Rachel Berry.**_

I felt stupid standing at her front door holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. My hand was right in front of the door,but I hesitated. Many thoughts ran through my head. _What if she isn't even home? _Rachel Berry never leaves her house this late; unless, there is a party she couldn't deny. _What if you interrupt her sleep?_ Rachel is understanding. She'll understand if a friend wants to see her, especially if you haven't called, texted, or email her in a year. I think she'd like to know I'm alive. _Didn't she have a boyfriend last you talked? _I heard from Kurt and Santana that they broke up a year ago already. Apparently he was a gigolo. _Just stop making excuses. You know you don't want to do this. Don't lie to yourself, Lucy. _Okay, now that is too far. I do want to be here. I'm not lying. Now, shut up, I'm knocking. Finally, I lightly hit the door waiting for an answer.

Almost immediately, the door swung open. There she was, as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"Quinn?" She was wearing one of her old sweatshirts she had gotten from Finn and shorts that hid under the oversized shirts. I smile because she hasn't changed. "What are you doing in New York?"

_Why did you come here? _Shut up. I'm thinking of an excuse. "I can't visit my best friend?" Rachel laughed and gave me a flash of that signature Berry smile. "These are for you." I held up the bouquet. She took it up, and held it up to smell one of the flowers.

"Rachel?" An unfamiliar voice called from behind the girl in front of me. "Who is it?" Suddenly a man appeared behind her. He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist.

"This my friend, Quinn. Quinn, this is my boyfriend Greg." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

_Oh a boyfriend! Didn't see that coming!_ Just shut up already! "Oh sorry. You're busy aren't you?" I began to walk away. "I'll just go now." I didn't even give her a chance to say anything. I was gone.

* * *

_**Rachel's POV**_ What was that? I looked to the direction of where Quinn left. I wanted to go after her, but my boyfriend kept his arm around me. I love it when he does that, but if he does every damn time you are talking to a friend then it starts to get annoying. _Did you see that?_ See what? _That look on her face._ I don't know what you are talking about. Quinn looked fine. She always has since high school. Actually- _Okay that's enough. I'm talking about when she saw Greg._ Well she did frown, but I'm sure it doesn't have to do with him or me. _GOSH RACHEL! Must you always be this oblivious?_ You should know that I, Rachel Berry, is always observant. _Sure you are._ Don't you dare use sarcasm with me. _Whatever. Tell your boyfriend to let go of you and go after her!_ But Greg is here.

"What just happened?" I heard Greg ask from behind me.

"I don't know." I stopped mentally arguing against myself to walk back into my apartment. I could call Quinn up again after Greg leaves. We sat together on the couch and played our movie again. Greg and I have the same taste in musical broadway and movies. Right now, we're watching his favorite, Funny Girl. His rather large arm wrapped around my shoulders as I leaned onto his. I tried to enjoy the rest of the movie, but my mind kept on trailing off to thoughts of Quinn. I couldn't help it anymore. In record time, I left my boyfriend, put on a jacket and shoes, and ran out the building. I had to find her. Suddenly while running past a Starbucks I noticed a familiar blonde sitting on a bench in Central Park. She was slightly panting. **Quinn**.

* * *

_** Quinn's POV**_

I just couldn't process anything anymore. Of course she had a boyfriend! She is the most attractive girl you've ever met! OH! BURN! SHUT UP ALREADY! Woah. Calm down. Sorry. Just frustrated. I never knew she had a freaking boyfriend! I stopped running to sit down on a bench. I began to take in my surroundings. Seems like we're in Central Park. Yeah. I never really noticed it, but New York is actually beautiful when you take a good hard look at it. Uhm, Quinn, remember the topic, Rachel. I don't want to think about her. I just want to calm down. Oh I don't think so. Immediately, thoughts of Rachel took over my head. Her singing next to me when she wanted to get a nose job. The way she beamed at the idea of marrying Finn. How excited she got when I told her I got accepted to Yale. It wouldn't stop.

"Quinn!" I didn't realize the voice at first."Quinn!" It was Rachel's. I turned my head in the direction of Rachel to find her running toward my spot on the bench. She was panting as she yelled out my name.

"Rachel?" I stood up as she neared me. "What are you doing here? What about Greg?" It hurt to say his name.

"I came to see you. You suddenly ran off." She said between gasps. "Why?" Her eyes showed a hurt expression.

"I thought you were busy..." I tried to look away from her gaze. "With Greg and all."

"What? Quinn. You know I can always make time for you. Even if my boyfriend happens to be with me." She held onto my arm affectionately.

I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel pulled me into a hug. "And thank you for remembering my favorite flower. Even Greg forgets it every time he buys me flowers. That was very considerate of you, Quinn."

"Well unless you're me, you can forget a name like Chrysanthemum." I laughed in return.

She laughed. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I was planning to stay at a motel or something. Why?"

"Would you like to spend the night at my apartment?"

"Rachel, that's very kind of you, but wouldn't I be intruding you and Greg's privacy?"

"Oh Quinn! He was going to go home after our movie date!" She blushed.

I wiggled my eyebrows. "You sure?" She laughed even more.

"Of course!" Rachel took my hand and began to run towards her apartment building. _This is going to be a long night!_

* * *

**_AN: Hey this is my first! Don't blame me! Also this just adds on to the first chapter. I was sorta rushed in writing it. Let's just say it was a preview! Another thing. I don't know when I'll be able to update it. Maybe in a week. We'll see. Okay love you! CHI OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I didn't realize people would actually read this. I thought it'd be lost on the internet. Yes, I know there are mistakes. But I don't have a Beta so shut up. It starts with this Greg and Rachel then eventually Faberry. It might be a long drag til that happens. I'm not sure. Anyway...Enjoy**

**_BTW: _Words like this- Rachel inner mind**

_Words like this- Quinn's inner mind_

**_Just so you know_**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee or any of the characters except for Greg.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I felt my face heat up as Rachel led us to her apartment. She never let go of my hand. As we neared the building, I noticed a figure waiting outside for Rachel. **It was Greg.**

He leaned on the wall with his hands in his coat pocket. We could see his breath as a small cloud in the winter air. Rachel had ceased her walking. I almost fell into her.

"Wait here, okay, Quinn?" She didn't look back at me as she said those words. Instead, she let go of my hand. I felt cold from the absence of the warmth. The little brunette walked towards her boyfriend slowly. I leaned against a building wall as I watched Greg say something angrily to her.

_Miss me?_ Oh great, you. _You love me. Don't deny it._ Shut up. I don't care about you. _Yeah you do. _**_I'm_**_** you** _Yeah, I know. They must of been arguing because I saw Rachel wave her arms above her head and yell at Greg simultaneously. I felt a small smirk pull at my lips. She's still cute when she's yelling. Yet it somewhat bothered me that I didn't know what caused such an even happen.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Greg was being really irritating right now. Why was it so hard for him to understand that I love him, and only him. **That's a lie.** Who asked you? **You asked yourself. I'm simply the other side of your mind; basically yourself. **You're not helping.** Rae, you know that I'm not here to help you with Greg. **I don't need this right now. **Yes, you do. **No. **Yes.**

"Rachel!" Greg's voice gotten louder. "Are you even listening to me?!" He half yelled being careful not to attract any unwanted attention to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I ignoring you? Do I need to give you any more attention than I already do?" He was taken back by this statement. "I've given you all the time I can give to you! I always give while you take!" I heard my voice rise in volume. "I don't want to do this anymore!" Tears filled my eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Quinn softly smile at me. "Quinn?" It's funny how just a glimpse of her smile makes me calm. **And heart beat faster. **Also tha- Wait! What?!

"I heard yelling, and wanted to inform you that you just so happen to be attracting attention." Her smile faltered a bit as she glanced over to Greg. "Also, I'm getting sleepy. I was wondering if your boyfriend would allow me to sleep over?" She put on that mask when she turned to Greg.

"Sleep over?" His tone softened.

"I suppose Rachel hasn't mentioned it yet." Her hand squeezed my shoulder. "You see, I was here to visit Rachel. Usually when I come to visit, Rachel would let me sleep on the couch over night. Unfortunately, she had plans with you." Her smile began to make a frown.

Greg's mouth made an 'O' shape. "Well, she never mentioned that before." He glanced to me before returning his gaze to Quinn.

"I planned it to be a surprise." Quinn stepped a bit closer to Greg, letting go of my shoulder. I felt weird without the warmth of her hand. I saw an unusual look in her eyes. "But it seems to me that Rachel and you need time to think. I would be glad to take the next train back to New Haven." She turned around with her diva side she had acquired from me. "A shame though. We haven't had any communication for about a year." With that Quinn walked away.

"Wait!" Greg had a guilty look on his face. Quinn turned around smirking a bit. "I guess I should apologize to Rachel." Greg held my hand apologetically. "I didn't know that this friend of yours was really important to you." I smiled. "Sorry."

"So does that mean I can sleep over?" Quinn interjected into our little moment.

"Sure!" Greg was full of energy now. **That was quick.** Expect Quinn to stop an argument with the right words.** And smile.** Yeah...Hey!

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

_I hate him already._ Me too. But if Rachel loves him then I think it's best we at least pretend to like this guy. _Fine._

_"_Let's get going then! I'm getting cold." I pretended to shiver. The couple laughed as they held their hands together.

The two walked ahead of me as we neared the apartment. Greg had his arm around Rachel, and it made me sick. _Someone's jealous!_ No fucking duh._ Language Lucy._ I don't even care anymore. I just want to sleep. _Tired from sexual frustration? Or is it that you're tired from pretending that you don't want Rachel as more than a friend?_ It's funny that I don't even know. I can't even think straight and I still have you nagging me about Rachel. _I find it funny that you won't tell her after you have been friends for years._ That's because she didn't think the same of me as I did of her. _But she needed you._ She needed me as a friend to support her. Nothing else.

I must have been frowning because Rachel gave me a worried stare when we entered her living complex. I hated that look. She could always find out more than I wanted her to know when she talked or looked at me that way. I always let her find out, and I hated myself for it.

I faked a yawn. "Rachel, I'm going to bed. I'm so tired from today." Yawning must have worked because she smiled at me and told me where the bathroom was and that I could sleep in her room since they were still watching their movie. After getting my makeup off and changing into pajamas that Rachel set out for me, I headed to her room. The pants were big, but I didn't mind. The shirt showed my abs off. I looked in the mirror at my appearance. I smiled because I felt just at home. Rachel always knew how to make me feel welcomed when I came over. This visit wasn't any different.

I threw myself onto the queen size bed and breathed in a familiar scent of what can only be described as Rachel. I heard the couple laughing in the living room as I tried to fall asleep. _Hard trying when you know that should be you laughing with_ her. You again? I thought we stopped talking a while ago._ You know you can't rid of me that easily._ I wish I could._ Too bad._ You're like a rash. Just go away!_ Relax. I'm only here to get your mind off of her._ And how do you think you're going to do that?_ Call Noah._ Puck? Why would I do that?_ Because I know that you simply need to unwind, and Noah is always there for you if not Rachel._ I sighed as I agreed with myself. Puck was there for me when Rachel couldn't be there.

I grabbed my phone of the table. I dialed the familiar number. Humming while I waited for an answer, I sat straight up on the bed.

"_Hello?"_ I heard Puck's voice through the phone.

"Hey, it's Quinn."

"Quinn? How's my favorite blonde?"

"Good," I sighed, "Okay not good. I'm at Rachel's, and guess what I found out."

"What?"

"She has a boyfriend!"

"A boyfriend? What does that have to do with you?"

"I was planning to confess my undying love to Rachel today. Well until I met her boyfriend, Greg. You know that lowers my chance of being with her to a zero?"

"Oh. Well want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Puck, I would like that, but what about your education?"

"Education? Quinn you should know that I'm on break."

"Break meaning it was planned by the college or you're literally skipping school and calling that a break?"

"It was planned by the school Quinn! I know how skipping classes can kick you out!"

I laughed. Puck made me feel at ease again. "You don't have dates that I'll be interfering?"

"Oh please. The Puckasaurus never has any planned dates."

"Fine then could you come over? I really don't want to be alone with Rachel knowing that she might know something's wrong with me. Plus, I sorta missed seeing my friend. We haven't really met up as usual anymore."

"That's true! How come my Baby Mama doesn't see me anymore? Has the Puckasaurus effect worn off when you moved to New Haven?!"

"That may be true."

"Well tell Rachel she should expect to see another visitor tomorrow."

"I better get to bed. See ya, Noah."

"Oh no. Quinn Rachel already calls me Noah. I don't need you to be doing it, too."

I laughed. "Don't worry, **Puck.** It's only going to happen on special occasions." With that I hung up the phone. Just at that moment, Rachel walked into the room.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I heard Quinn talking from the hallway.

"She has a boyfriend!" I heard Quinn say loudly into her phone. She paused then answered in a lower tone, "I was planning to confess my undying love for Rachel today. Well until I met her boyfriend, Greg. You know that lowers my chance of being with her to a zero?" My immediate reaction to this was covering my mouth in surprise. I had never expected for a girl like Quinn to like a girl like me! **How do you feel knowing now that she has a major crush on you?** I-I can't even answer. Quinn had always told me about a girl she knew was the one she could love forever. But I never expected it to be me! **Well of course not. We both know Quinn is good at hiding her feelings.** I suppose that's true. But wouldn't she give me any kind of signal!?** Rae, you're her best friend. I think she was scared to lose such a good friend.** But-**No buts, Rachel. You should ask her about it.** I sighed.

I heard her laugh. "Don't worry, **Puck.** It's only going to happen on special occasions." When she hung up the phone, I walked in trying to act casual.

Quinn smile at me. "The movie done?" Her voice was somewhat disappointed.

"Yep! Greg went home! All I have to do is change and go to bed!" I tried to act cheerful.

"That's good."

"Uhm, Quinn." I had already taken off my shirt.

"Yeah?" She looked away, making sure i had my privacy. I like that about Quinn.

"Can I ask you something?" When I asked this question, I had already finished changing.

"Shoot me." She turned to look at me.

"Do you love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hi my lovely lilies! It's late, I'm bored, and here's a new chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story except Greg!**_

**Rachel's inner mind**

_Quinn's inner mind_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

**_"Can I ask you something?" When I asked this question, I had already finished changing._**

**_"Shoot me." She turned to look at me._**

**_"Do you love me?"_**

* * *

"Of course I do Rachel! You're my best friend!" She frowned at the sudden question.

"No, Quinn..." I paused. I knew if I said this next statement there was no going back. "I meant as more than just a best friend." I shut my eyes scared to see her face.

I heard Quinn move from the bed and walk towards me. She hugged me. "If I said yes, would it change anything?" She sighed. "Would you suddenly say you love me, too and leave Greg? Would you hold me at night when we finished making love? Would you do anything? Would you, Rachel?"

I paused. I couldn't answer her. She well knew the answer already. **Answer, Rachel. She needs one.** I would have answered her. Instead, I pulled away shaking my head, hiding my face. Tears filled my eyes. Quinn didn't say anything. She simply started walking to the living room taking a blanket from the closet. I didn't move until she left my room. I collapsed onto my bed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt guilty. I felt lost.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I closed her bedroom door shut and made my way onto the familiar couch. I felt tears build up, but I held them back. I had long knew that she couldn't love me. I had learned that when I met her. And yet, I always seem to fall for her even more every time I see her. I heard some sobs from her room. I just wanted to get up from this stupid couch and console her. But I couldn't.

I noticed Rachel had left her phone on the coffee table in front of my face. I slowly reached for it. Turning it on, a picture of her and Greg was set as the lock screen. Knowing Rachel it wasn't hard to unlock the phone. I typed in the name of her role model, Barbara Streisand. As it screen transitioned the wallpaper changed to an old picture of us. It was one taken from one of Puck's parties. We were hugging each other smiling widely. I held a cup most likely filled with some kind of alcohol while Rachel held one of those noise makers that you spin. I smiled. This was one the memories that I liked because I never worried about loving Rachel since we had parties as friends.

I remembered my objective. I tapped on the phone icon and scrolled down until I found his name. I tapped on the name and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Greg?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Quinn. I need you to come here to Rachel's apartment."

"Why? What happened?"

"We had a little argument..." I lied. It came easily to me. After all I've been doing it for years. "She's crying, and I didn't know who else to call to console her since I couldn't."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because..." I was going to regret this. "She needs her boyfriend to help with her problems right now."

"I'll be right over." He hung up the phone. I placed the cell phone on the table. I sighed and relaxed into the couch. I regretted doing this. But there was no other way. And I knew it.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

After about ten minutes, I heard a knock at my front door. I checked the clock to see it was 12:30. It was weird. I didn't expect any one to come here this late. I tried to freshen my appearance before I opened to who ever was at the door. I managed to make my eyes appear less puffy and red.

Slowly I walked past Quinn on the couch. She whimpered in her sleep. My heart nearly broke. She was probably having a nightmare because of me. There was knocking at my door again. I quietly opened the door to find Greg slightly panting.

"Greg? What are you doing here?" I don't remember him leaving anything of significance.

"Quinn called me from your phone. She said you two had a fight, and that you were crying. I came here as fast as I could."

"Quinn did that? For me?"

"Yeah. She said that you needed your boyfriend to help her through your problems right now." He smiled when he said boyfriend.

I couldn't believe it. Even if I just went over my boundaries with her, Quinn still cares about me. The thought of her telling Greg lies to come here and console me made my heart break into a million pieces. At that moment, I broke down. Greg quietly pulled me into a hug. He whispered reassuring words into my ear. It made me cry even more.

I realized I didn't want Greg. I wanted **Quinn**. I wanted her to hold me. I wanted her warmth. I wanted her to love me. And I wanted to express my love for her. It hurt that I had ruined the one chance I had with her. It hurt that I never noticed I had these feelings. But most of all, it hurt knowing she probably hates me now. That she can't stand the one thing she had loved to keep in her life. It just hurt.

Greg led me to my room, thinking it would make me feel better than crying in the hallway. Truthfully it did. But there was a part of me that made me feel worse. **This room is where you found out. About her love for you.** Please, stop. **Stop saying the truth? You know you messed up. You're pathetic.** No more. It hurts.** Good. It should hurt.** Please...

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm not really that happy about this chapter. It was really depressing and it made my heart break a little writing it. I can't really say any more. Well good night! Chi out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hai! It's been like a week! OMG here's a new chapter for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Greg. Nor do I own Glee. If I did, Faberry would be real by now.**

**Rachel's mind**

_Quinn's mind_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I didn't know what time I stopped crying. Or when I fell asleep. All I knew was that it was morning, and Greg was hugging me from behind on my bed. I smiled until I remembered what happened last night. I smile quickly became a frown because I remembered one important thing, Quinn. I carefully got out of my bed making sure I didn't wake Greg from his sleep, and walked to the living room to find Quinn still sleeping on the couch. I released the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

I made my way to the kitchen to make me some vegan pancakes. As I turned on the stove, Quinn woke up. She shuffled a bit until she placed both her feet on the ground and stood up. I watched in awe as she stretched her back. I could perfectly see her abs. My face heated up from her exposure. Quickly I returned my attention to making more pancakes.

"Morning." Since when did Quinn walk past me? She was looking for a glass.

"Good morning, Quinn. I'm making pancakes. Would you care for some?" I tried to smile, but when I saw how red her eyes were, I immediately felt a guilty feeling.

"Sure. I should tell you Puck's coming over today." Quinn had already helped herself to some orange juice. "He wanted to come over. He's such a good guy." She smiled when she said this.

I couldn't blame her. Noah was a good guy when you needed him to be. "Should I make extra pancakes then?" I was glad we could carry out a normal conversation.

"I don't know. He never said when he was coming." When she said that, there was a knock at my door. "I got it." Quinn opened the door.

"Hey!" It was a man's voice.

"Puck!" Quinn was pulled into a hug. She seemed so happy. **She could be acting it.** I suppose that is a possibility.

"Hey! I haven't seen my fellow hot Jew in a while!" Puck ran over to me to give me a hug. I laughed as he spun me around as he hugged me. I truly did miss Puck and his 'manly ways'. We stopped spinning when we heard a rather loud cough. I turned to see Greg at the kitchen entrance with a jealous look on his face.

"Oh, good morning, Greg." I softly pushed Puck away. He let go of me and took a step back. "This is Puck." I motioned my hand toward Puck then turned towards him. "Puck, meet Greg, my," I paused and took a glance at Quinn. She was staring a me. "Boyfriend." I finished the sentence.

"Awesome! I won't be the only man here!" Puck did a little fist pump into the air. Quinn and I laughed at his antics. Luckily, I finished making the pancakes.

"Rach? Can we talk in private please?" **Uh oh. Greg's annoyed.** I hope he isn't mad about Puck hugging me. We were just being the friends we haven't been. **Well then, brace yourself.** I will.

"Uh, sure." Greg and I entered my room. I was sort of scared. Greg has never interrupted a meeting with my friends before.

"Rachel who is he really?" He had a threatening look in eyes.

"Who? Puck?"

"Yes." Greg was really trying to restrain from yelling now.

"He is just a friend!" I could hear my voice rise in volume. "Why is that you can't understand that there is only for me in my life!"

"You have all these people coming to see you! Do you expect me not be suspicious of them! I barely know if you ever had a history with them!" Greg was on the verge of screaming.

"No, but I expect you to trust me!" I wanted to cry. We heard a knock on my bedroom door. I turned angrily and yelled, "What do you want!"

"I just wanted to say that Puck and I were going to a nearby Starbucks to get some coffee." Quinn spoke through the door, "I was wondering if you'd like any. But you seem to be occupied." I immediately felt guilty for unintentionally yelling at her.

I opened the door. Quinn was sadly smiling at me. My heart ached at the sight of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, Quinn."

"Oh, it's fine. I get that you two are arguing and everything. I shouldn't be interrupting for stupid reasons." Quinn was so sweet, apologizing for nothing. "But would you take our offer for coffee? What about Greg? Does he want anything?" She always thought of others.

"Oh, no. I'm fine with my orange juice!" I felt a smile creep on my face as Quinn grinned at me. I turned to Greg. He seems to have calmed down now. "Greg?"

"Just get me some black coffee. No sugar nor milk. Thank you."

"Alright, then! We'll be back in a few minutes! Don't make too much noise. It's still early. You might wake up your neighbors!" Quinn quickly ran to the front door meeting up with Puck. Puck took her hand as they walked out. She seemed so excited.** Anyone would be it if meant you could get away from what causes your pain.** I guess you're right. Silence fell after they left.

Greg sighed, "I'm sorry, again. I should trust you. I see that Quinn is just being a good friend." **Odd. I didn't expect him to apologize so quickly.** Me neither. "Even if she interrupts our conversations, she does to protect you from harm. And that look in her eyes when she sees you. It's like she feels proud and grateful to have you in her life." He looked sad as he said that last part. "I can understand why she is such an important friend to you." Greg smiled as he came closer to give me a hug. "I'm sorry, Rach. I just..." He pulled away. "I just worry that some day I'll lose a girl like you."

"Greg, you won't ever lose me. Even if I were to become a famous Broadway performer. You'll be with me every step of the way." We kissed. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as our lips touched. His coarse lips felt uncomfortable on mine. As I pulled away the sick feeling began to lessen until I watched his face begin to smile. I gulped because I knew what came next.

"I love you." He said the words with so much meaning it hurt me to see him happy.

"I love you, too." I pretended to say those three words with the same feeling I used to feel. Luckily, I'm good actress. Greg smiled as he brought me into one more quick hug before walking into the living room to eat the pancakes I had made for everyone. I followed him after I sighed. I really didn't want to spend the day with Greg. **But you want to spend it Quinn.** Exactl- You have to stop doing that!

* * *

**Meanwhile...(Quinn's POV)**

Puck wanted to talk to me in private, too. After I told Rachel and got Greg's order for a black coffee, we walked to a nearby Starbucks Puck saw earlier on his way here.

"How did you get here so fast?" It's a question I wanted to ask when he first came, but never got to.

"Oh I was already in New York. I wanted to visit some places here before school starts again." He shrugged as we entered the small cafe. Luckily, there wasn't much of a line. We got our orders and sat at a table near the window. "You think they're done arguing?"

"Yeah. It took us like fifteen minutes to get here. I thought you said it was a five minute walk?"

"Okay, so maybe I'm not good with telling time with distances." He really hasn't changed.

"So why did you want to talk to me." I already what he was going to ask, but I wanted him to say it. I put on a fake smile. I didn't want to talk about her this early in the morning."

"You should already know what I want to talk about. Quinn, I'm not dumb." Darn. So close.

I rested my head on my hand. "I know. I wanted you to admit it." I showed a little smirk.

"Haha." Puck had a sarcastic tone. "So...", he made sure I was ready, "What's up with you and the little hot Jew?"

I sighed, "Not good. She overheard me talking to you about my feelings for her yesterday. After we stopped, she confronted me about it. I answered with questions...", I paused, "...She didn't answer them. So I called her boyfriend for help and slept on the couch." Puck gave a pitying look. "And I hate myself. I hate having feelings for a girl I'm not supposed to love. Most importantly I hate pretending that I don't love her. That I could just keep her as a friend and it won't affect how I feel." I buried my head into my hands.

I felt Puck's hand on my shoulder. "Hey. It's going to okay. You're Quinn Fabray! You've been through thick and thin and is still standing strong." I laughed 'cause it was true. "There we go!" He got up holding Greg's coffee. "We should go. Greg's coffee will get cold."

"Yeah, I think so, too." I'm glad we stopped talking about Rachel. I got up and took my drink. I still need my morning coffee to help hide my feelings.

* * *

When the door opened we were greeted by a certain brunette. She looked somewhat guilty. Greg was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey. Got your coffee." Puck was the first to talk. He walked past Rachel and placed the paper cup on the table.

"Thanks man." He held his hand up for a high five. Puck took it as a bro thing and returned the favor. Greg took the warm drink and took a sip, sighing at the warmth the drink brought.

"Quinn?" Rachel was looking at me with caring eyes. "Are you going to come in?"

"Huh?" I didn't notice I was still standing in the hallway. "Yeah. But can we talk first. In private?"

I heard a small gulp from her before she answered, "Sure." I moved back so that I leaned on the wall opposite of her door. She closed the door behind her. Silence filled the hall.

"So, what did you want to about?" She was the first to speak. I could hear the shakiness of her voice.

"Rach. What happened?" She tilted her head. "What were Greg and you arguing about?" I was really curious.

"When?"

"Yesterday and this morning. Were they different subjects?"

Rachel looked at the floor tiles underneath her. "Last night was about how I just left him to find you. This morning Greg though Puck was more than a friend to me. He told me that we worries that one day he'll lose me to someone else." She looked me straight in the eyes. "So is that all?"

"Actually, it isn't all." I forced myself to corner Rachel. I pushed her on the wall behind her. I placed both my arms at each of her sides so she won't be able to get away. "You left out one part."

"I-I did?" Rachel stuttered under me.

"What do you think of me? I want a truthful answer."

* * *

**AN: So this was the longest chapter so far. And damn I have a weakness for cliffhangers! I'll update next week if not on Monday! Anyway have a nice Memorial Weekend!**

**CHI OUT!**


	5. SORRY! NOT A CHAPTER!

_**Hey! Chi here! Sorry for not posting a new chapter last week! I had real life to deal with! Also, there won't be a new chapter up this weekend either. I have final exams coming up and I don't have the energy to write a new chapter after studying.**_

_**Uhm for now, I had like half of chapter 5 written but I need to restart since I lost it! God my lack of saving! Sorry! I may put up a short chapter up next week or not. I have things to do okay?! DON'T JUGDE ME! **_

_**Also, I have to ask about my question cliffhangers. Should I change them or...? **_

_**Bais everyone! See you in maybe a week or two! CHI OUT!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey lilies! How are you doing? Good? Great! So I just finished finals! YAY! I may start to put up new chapters almost daily when school is over! I'm not sure on how much time I waste. XP**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, with the exception of Greg, or Glee. If I did Faberry would be real and Britanna would still be together.**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I needed to know her answer. She squirmed under me.

"W-what do you mean?" There was fear in her eyes.

"I mean what I said. What do you think of me? What am I to you? Who am I?" I leaned in closer to her. Rachel squeaked from the pressure of me.

"I think you're a good friend! You're kind and always thinking of others." I began to lift myself off of her. She grabbed my arm and I froze. "Sometimes you build walls to protect yourself. You made a fort for when you're hurt, and you'd let me break it down only to rebuild it again later. You are my best friend. Even if I recently found about your feelings for me, you won't ever change to me." Rachel sighed, "So does that answer your question?" Her voice was delicate and curious.

My eyes fell onto the floor under me. "Why?" I was about to cry. Shit. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Because you're my Quinnie the Pooh." I laughed at the nickname she had given me after we graduated. Rachel lifted up my head slowly. "My Quinn. The only one who knows me best." She wiped away my tears and rested her forehead against mine. "You were once the reason I felt left out. Hated. Then once we gotten closer, you became my savior. My reason to be here."

"Really?"

Her hand brushed a hair behind my ear. "Of course. If you hadn't told me that I couldn't become a broadway star, I wouldn't have wanted to detest you. You, in a way, convinced me to be more than everybody who said I couldn't be anything special. I felt the need to be someone to show everybody they were wrong. Now, I realize that it was never about them, but I did all this for you. So I could show you," she poked my chest jokingly, "that I just wanted you to accept me. I guess, I owe that." She smiled as we stared into each other's eyes.

I could feel my face getting closer to hers. She didn't resist when we connected our lips either. I loved how our lips fit perfectly against each other. I had removed my hands from her sides to wrap them around her waist, and brought her closer to me. Rachel's arms wrapped around my neck. She switched our position as we deepened the kiss. I heard moan. I didn't know who it was and didn't bother to think about it. When air became necessary we pulled away.

"Wow." That was all I could say. Sure Finn told me a couple of time that Rachel was great at kissing, but this is better than 'great', it was amazing! She smiled up at me

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

We didn't move until we heard the door opening. I pushed myself off of the taller blonde while trying to fix my clothes and hair. Quinn had also thought of the same thing because when I took a glance at her, said girl was doing the same.

"Rachel? Quinn?" It was Puck. Good. "Are you two done talking?"**  
**

"Yeah, Puckerman, we are." Quinn walked toward him and whispered something into his ear. She pulled back and Noah was smirking. With that Quinn just sighed walked inside my apartment, closing the door. "So how was she?" Noah's attention was on me now.

"What do you mean?" If Quinn had told Noah about our little session, she'd be in trouble.

"I mean did you like it? You know, Quinn's lips on yours?" There goes that smirk again.

"She told you?" I was afraid now. What if Greg finds out? What did I do?

"No. But I can put two and two together Rachel. All she said was that she may be staying longer than expected." I released my breath.

"Wait? Staying longer? How long was Quinn going to stay for?"

"All I know is that she was going to leave tomorrow morning. She told on the way back, but to keep it a secret." Noah's smirk then became a smile. "She also said that she'd tell you her feelings before she left. Did she?"

I gasped before answering with,"She did."

Noah nodded. "I see. And how did you react?"

My eyes met his. "I pushed her away...", he walked closer, "She acted as if nothing happened, but I could see the pain in her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't return her feelings."

"That's a lie."

* * *

_**AN: Hey! It's been two weeks! Sorry this couldn't come out sooner. I just finished school.**_

_**Anywho! This came out shorter than I planned. BUT! There's going to be another chapter this weekend. **_

_**I love you! Don't hate me! See ya next chap!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello! How was that last chapter? Don't forget to review! Lol no. I won't be that kind of person. You do what you want. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, with the exception of Greg, nor Glee. If I did, Faberry would be real, and Britanna would have never broken up.**_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

That was all he said before silence took over.

I spoke up, "What are you talking about?" To keep him from seeing my hands shaking, I hid them behind my back.

"I can see that your lying about your feelings. I can see it your eyes. All my years knowing Quinn taught me how to read emotions through a person's eyes." He gave a small smirk. I gulped. **Well shit, Rae.** No language!** You're in trouble! How do you expect me not to curse!?** You're supposed to calm and collective like me!** But you're not right now.** I'm trying to be!

"I think you're mistaken. I'd never lie about my feelings."

"Keep saying that, Rachel. Keep saying that." With that, Noah left me with a smirk plastered on his face. I soon followed him still slightly confused and speechless. Quinn was sitting between Noah and Greg. The television was turned off as the three people argued over which video game system was better; Xbox One or PS4. I honestly didn't care for either side. Quinn and Noah were on the side of PS4 while Greg was rooting for Xbox One.(AN:I know my game systems.) All of them had their backs facing me. I tried to sneak past the arguing friends.

"Hey Rach." Quinn was turned towards me. I now had everyone's attention. "Where are you going?" A worried expression was on her face.

"Oh just to clean up before the day starts." The cheeriness in voice was obviously fake, but Greg and Noah bought it. Quinn was...well being Quinn. Always worrying.

I made my way to my bedroom to get a change of clothes before going to the bathroom. I stripped then stepped into the shower. The warm water hit me as I washed my body. Soon I finished feeling refreshed. I had just finished drying my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Quinn's head popped from behind the door. "Yes, Quinn?"

"Uh...can I freshen up, as you say, too?"

I laughed, " Ha ha, sure!" Quinn being timid was quite a sight and frankly adorable.** Really?** Okay, fine! Very adorable! Almost too cute she could kill! Happy?** Yes, very.** Suddenly pictures or Quinn blushing and- Let's not go there. **Can't stop it, Rae.**

"Rachel, now would be a good time to start." Quinn's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" I quickly grabbed my clothes and towel and exited the steaming bathroom.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Thank you." I had already found some old clothes that Rachel still had in her closet from last year. I was surprised to see she still had them in the first place. I hadn't actually grown that much, so I think the clothes will stil fit. I stepped into the shower after i stripped. I set the water to cold. Rachel would always comment on how I could even stand taking a shower in cold water. It wasn't long until I finished.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I heard loud laughter, probably Rachel's, from the living room. As I made my way to the room, I did indeed find Rachel covering her stomach and mouth from laughing any more on the couch. Puck was sitting next to her also trying to stifle his own laughter.

I eyed them both, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Both brunettes sat up quickly regaining their posture. Puck had a smile, while Rachel was trying not to go farther than a small grin. The struggle in her face made me giggle in amusement. I haven't seen her hold back since high school!

"Puck..." I pouted and crossed my arms. "You're so mean. What kind of friend are you?" I was surprised to Rachel snap and pull me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lu-Quinn, but he was telling me about how you reacted at his house when you made the spot of captain on the Cheerios."

"He did what?!" I quickly pulled away and lunged towards Puck reaching for his neck. He would have been dead if Rachel wasn't holding me by my waist to keep away. Wait...She's holding me around my- _Oh don't act so surprised. It's only place she could grab a hold of you. _I know but the thought of it...He arms and hands are warm... _Lucy, don't go there, she's just trying to keep you from killing Puck! Don't get ahead of yourself! _

"Y-you're right, I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't what?" The warmth left me when Puck sat down again and I calmed down..well sort of. Wait did I say that out loud? Why do I do these things?!

"I shouldn't kill you for telling her!" He gulped. "I thought it was our secret! You know I take back all I said about you at the cafe!" I pouted again. Puck's arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"No, Quinn, don't hate me!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"You fell for it."

"Dammit Quinn!"

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating! I just I have writers' block and I had to go to the Philippines for a month! I couldn't find any wi-fi to use! I'm so sorry! This was sorta a filler story until I could get over my jet lag...I promise another chapter in about two weeks.**_


End file.
